Clan of the undying dragon
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Everything seems fine and dandy with the five and Po, however an old rival returns for payback for standing in their way.(Sequel to "the poison"
1. Chapter 1

**The clan of the undying dragon**

It has been a month since Tigress had experienced near death when she was poisoned whilst trying to save Shifu from six wolf bandits who were members of "The clan of the undying dragon". An ancient clan of rogue assassins that protected China from incoming threats.

Legends say that the clan was destroyed three thousand years ago by master Oogway single handedly and the leader of the clan , Poa Yun, was exiled.

It was an average day in the valley, Po and the furious five were in the training hall spending the rest of the day by training with the equipment. Monkey was practicing on the ceiling hoops, Viper was on the flaming floor, Mantis and crane were on the wooden warriors and Po and Tigress were outside away from the noise sparring.

"You're going down!" Po taunted Tigress like he was going to one hundred percent win.

"We will see about that" Tigress replied to him, accepting his challenge.

Po started the countdown, focusing his attention on her

"3"

"2"

Tigress quickly said "1" and fly kicked him in the face, causing Po to meet the ground with his face.

Po lifted himself up trying to recover from a hard hit

"Oow, i wasn't ready Ti." he snapped at Tigress

"Sorry, i thought the dragon warrior was always ready?." She replied to him in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I wasn't that time, good kick by the way,"

"Thank you." Tigress accepted his compliment by nodding her head.

By the time Po lifted himself from the ground, training had finished and the night had begun.

Po and the five were heading to the kitchen. Since the five were too exhausted to go out to the village, Po decided to cook for them noodles, the same meal he cooked for them when he was at his second night at the Jade palace two years ago, just for old times sake.

Mantis slurped his bowl of noodles before complimenting Po.

"Your cooking never fails to amaze us, what's your secret?"

"If i told you that, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"No it wouldn't"

"Exactly"

There was a brief silence for a moment whilst everyone was eating their noodles, Tigress decided to speak to Po after she had finished swallowing the Tofu she was eating, (for some reason she didn't like eating what Po and the others were eating during dinners).

"So Po, your skills have been improving"

Po looked up at her and replied

"Thanks"

He then looked down at his now-finished bowl of noodles.

"Yeah, they have been a lot better than last week" Mantis said to Po

Po didn't say anything to thank him, he just looked at him and smiled.

Tigress was concerned about Po's attitude, it was rare to find him at this state, he would usually be talkative and be filled with smiles.

"Po are you ok?."

"I'm fine"

"Po you're not fine, what's wrong?."

"I'm just a bit tired that's all."

Po got up from his seat, heading to his room so he could stop getting the attention he was having. Tigress didn't give up, she was determined to find out what was troubling him.

She got up from her seat and went up to Po, (who was in front of his bedroom door by the time Tigress had caught up with him.

"Could you tell me what is wrong?, i only want to help."

Po took a deep sigh and then looked at her.

"I'm thinking about that day. That day when you were poisoned."

"Po, you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"I know, I just...I thought you were going to die." A few tears came out of Po's eyes.

Tigress then pulled Po's head against her right shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, it's just I care about you." Po whimpered to her.

"I know, I know." Tigress replied.

"I just hated watching you in pain, I hated watching you suffer like that." Po whimpered to her( with a touch of anger in his voice).

Tigress let Po cry for a little longer before lifting his head away from her shoulder, looking him in the eye and put her left hand on his cheek saying.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as I'm here, I will stand by you."

Po wiped the tears from his eyes and replied.

"Thank you, you're a really good friend."

"Anytime."

After a few minutes, Po calmed himself down and decided to go to bed.

"Good night Tigress"

"Goodnight Po, you sleep well" Tigress replied before retreating to her room.

The next day the gong rang making everyone stand outside their rooms and say to Shifu" Good morning master." as usual.

Shifu gave his students a brief glare to make sure if they were ready for the day and then told them to rally at the training hall.

As Shifu, the five and Po were nearing their destination, a huge explosion was heard, forcing everyone to stop dead in their tracks to suddenly look behind them to see a smoke cloud in the distance.

"That sounded like it came from the village bank." Shouted Monkey as he was looking at the position of the cloud.

"Students, find out what is going on and stop whoever is doing this!" Shifu demanded his students.

"Yes master" The five and Po said in unison as they were making their way towards the village bank.

 **To be continued**

 **This took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry I was away for a long time, I was extremely busy with my life which ended up in me giving up. I will try to start posting chapters more frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2: The robbery

Chapter 2: The robbery

The bank was in flames. The villagers were running in fear and the only sounds that you could hear were screams and the loud cracklings that came from the fire, which was so loud, it was if it was confetti.

A wolf emerged from the massive hole in the wall that was blown up in order for him to get in. He was wearing metal armour containing a knife on the left side. The right side of his face was completely scarred (which seemed to indicate that it was burned). He was also wearing an arm band that symbolized that he was a captain, but a captain of what?

"Alright boys, the coast is clear, let's move" The wolf shouted after he turned his head behind him.

A few seconds later, five wolves emerged from the hole in the wall, each one carrying ten bags containing money.

"Is that everything?" The wolf captain questioned his soldiers.

"Yep, that's it" one of them replied.

"Actually, there is something you forgot"

The wolves turned around to see the dragon warrior and the furious five in their battle stances.

The five saw the wolves faces and the clan of the undying dragon's insignia on the wolves arm bands. They finally recognised who the wolves were, to which they replied in unison.

"Not you guys again"

They were the same guys who took master Shifu hostage for ransom money.

"Didn't we take you all down a few months ago" Mantis replied

"Yes, you did and now we're back. Anyways dragon warrior, continue on what you were saying."

"which a deposit with a fair amount of pain!"

"Really Po?" Monkey replied to his terrible pun.

"What, we're at a bank aren't we?"

There was a brief silence for 7 seconds until the wolf captain demanded his recruits to attack

"Enough of this, Attack!"

"This will be easy" Po said to himself as the wolves were charging at him.

He then striked at one of the wolves, however it was quickly blocked. Which then erupted to Po getting an uppercut to the face, making him aquatinte to the ground.

Tigress tried to hit him back, however the same thing happened, only this time it was a fly kick which sent her back at least 40 yards.

"What's happening, why are they so skilled now?" Po questioned the five.

The wolf captain eavesdropped on their conversation and replied.

"Are you talking about when you easily took us down that day?

"Yeah, could you explain that to us?" Viper pleaded the captain

"Well it was quite simple really, we were new to the clan at the time, so we didn't finish our training just yet. Plus, we didn't fully know who you were or your style of combat."

"Oh" Po and the five replied.

" Why are you doing robberies now?, have you been promoted?" Crane asked

"Yeah, we've been promoted from ransoms to robberies now"

"You weren't every good at keeping our master out of reach from us, I can tell you that." Po chuckled for a short period of time before calming down.

The captain only replied to him with a raised eyebrow, as a way of telling him "really".

Po and Tigress got back up and were preparing for a rematch

" , round 2, here we go" Po said to himself whilst getting prepared.

They went back to their battle stances, this time going defence then offence when their enemies are vulnerable.

The wolves (except the captain), charged at the five and Po, and without hesitation, began to attack them. Using more complex and acrobatic moves then just punching and kicking.

However, the five and Po were smarter and luckier than they were, since Po has inner peace. Sure, the wolves were doing Kung Fu(quite well to say the least), but the one thing they lacked was true peace.

When the fight was finally over, and their enemies had fallen. The five and Po crossed their arms(well at least the ones who had arms).

"You just got taken down twice. uh.. I didn't catch your name". Po said to the now-fallen captain.

"Right, my name is Ivan Weng." Replied the captain.

"Ok, you just got taken down twice Weng." Po taunted.

"I'm glad that has been sorted, we'll tell master that everything is fine, lets go." Viper said to the rest of the gang. They turned around and started walking back ti the Jade palace.

"Speaking of your master" Weng said with a smirk" I doubt you will get back in time to see him."

"Why?, what have you done?." Po said after he turned and headed towards him.

"It's a surprise." Weng was still holding that smirk expression.

Ivan started whistling, which began making them bewildered on what he was planning. He continued whistling for 12 seconds and subsequently whilst the last two notes.

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion happened at the Jade palace, which shocked everyone. There was a "boom" going one after the other, it all totalled to 5 booms going off simultaneously.

Po and the five were in so much shock, that they blatantly didn't realise that Weng and his companions escaped with the money bags containing all of the village money.

"Shifu!" Po shouted

They all rushed as fast as they could to the Jade palace, there was nothing else on their minds other than getting back to their master to make sure he's ok.

The palace was demolished, there was debris everywhere. The five and the dragon warrior were now standing where the hall of warriors was, the armour and artefacts were destroyed (even the urn of whispering warriors was broken, again).

Shifu was lying on the floor having been badly injured from the explosion.

"Master!" Tigress shouted as soon as she saw him on the floor.

They rushed over to him and Po held his Shifu's back and pick his upper body a few inches off the ground.

"What happened?." Tigress questioned her master.

Shifu said something after coughing a few times." It was a diversion, they were trying to kill me."

"Why?." Po said in a panicked tone.

"We step in their way by*cough* assaulting their guys."

"Lets get him to the barracks." Tigress orders her companions.

They carried their master to the barracks and placed him on one of the students beds.

A few hours past, and Shifu had fallen asleep wearing bandages.

Po was looking at his friend with a sad look on his face, feeling responsible for not thinking straight and for not being there for him.

Tigress walked by and started checking on Po

"I should of seen this coming." Po said

"We should of all seen this coming." Tigress replied.

"I guess there is nothing left to do, they have broken us." Po started to let a single tear come out.

"No. there is something to do." Tigress said with a angered expression and tone.

"What's that?."

"We have to avenge our master."

 **Feel free to review, I like hearing your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3Chapter 3: Vengeance

Chapter 3: Vengeance

It was at that moment Po and the five had to take action to come up with a plan to avenge their master by any means necessary.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Po said to the five, as they were in the kitchen trying to think where those bandits might of ran off to carrying all of the money the village had.

"Well so far we only know that those guys ran south from the village, and we only know one place which is owned by them." Tigress stated, answering Po's question.

"Do you really think they would go back there?" Crane questioned Tigress, as if he was questioning the biggest idiot in the world.

"The likelihood is 50/50"

"I mean really?" Crane said still using that stupid tone.

Mantis added his views to the conversation. "Yeah man, I would go back there. I mean, to make it more secure."

There a brief silence so everyone called sync in what Mantis had just said.

"Ok, so why don't we start there? Po suggested.

Everyone nodded, ultimately agreeing to his suggestion. This made Tigress come up with a game plan." Alright, you guys head over to the hideout to try to look for the bandits and possibly clues. Po you'll stay with me to investigate the bank.

"Ok. Wait why do you want Po to stay with you? Is there something you're hiding from us?" Mantis said suspiciously.

"No, I'm not hiding anything." She said trying her best to bottle something up.

A few seconds past until Tigress was welcomed back to reality again after trying to wash away the embarrassment.

"Alright, let's go."

A few hours later, everyone were where they were supposed to be. Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper were heading to the hideout they rescued Shifu from a month ago to try to find any clues for where the bandits might have scattered off to. Whereas Po and Tigress stayed at the village to investigate the bank.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tigress asked to Po

"No nothing yet…Oh wait!"

"What!" she exclaimed

"This!" Po said whilst holding the object up in the air.

"Po that's a piece of rubble, in fact that is the same one you've mentioned three times now." Tigress replied in a disappointed tone.

"Well I'm trying my best!" Po snapped at her.

Tigress then took a deep sigh and apologised. "Po, I'm sorry"

"That's ok" Po replied

After a few seconds, Po asked Tigress something that was sort of bothering him.

"Tigress why did you tell me to stay with you here whilst the others went?"

As soon as that question was asked, Tigress immediately stop what she was doing. Her heart began to stop beating as she would have to tell him the truth.

Tigress stood up and walked over to Po (who was about 6 steps behind her). And a took in a deep breath.

"Po, I wanted you here because I-

"Hey Po, Tigress we found something!" Monkey shouted at them from a few feet away.

"What?!" Po replied as he couldn't properly hear what had just been said.

"We found a something hidden in one of the many, many, many chests. We think it might be a map." Mantis answered

"Well then what's on it?" Tigress asked, demanding an answer.

"There is something written on it." Viper explained

Everyone looked at what was written on the sheet of paper which read:

" ** _There is a place where the sun shines naught, damp mountains and shivering waters accompany it. If thou is worthy, step on the grounds or admit your fate to the dragon's fire"_**

"So we have to go somewhere where it's damp and miserable then" Crane said figuring out the riddle.

"But there's hundreds of areas in the whole of China that fit this description." Viper added.

"I guess they wanted that era completely secure." Po said.

Po and the five went back to the barracks kitchen to try to figure which one out of the hundreds locations the riddle was implying.

"Has anyone got any ideas" Tigress asked everyone.

"No" everyone said in unison.

They were in the kitchen for nearly an hour trying to figure out what the location is before Po finally thought of the most obvious idea ever.

"Hey, why don't we ask Shifu?"

Everyone looked at him with angry expressions.

"Po why didn't you suggest this 58 MINUTES AGO?!" Tigress yelled at him.

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Po yelled back

"Like every other time" Mantis said mumbling.

"Shut it you!" Po snapped at Mantis, as he was able to hear that.

They all went to Shifu who was still badly injured.

"Master, can you find the location this riddle is saying?" Tigress said to her master.

Shifu took a twenty second look at it and finally found out what location it was talking about,

"Yun-Chao island" Shifu said to his students.

"Wow that was quic, how did you find that out?" Po asked

"What's the oldest place there is that fits that description?"

"Oh, right."

"Alright so without any further delay, let's go!" Tigress demanded everyone

"We're coming to get you. Whoever you are!" Po said in a heroic tone.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

_Chapter 4: The journey_

It was now time to prepare for the journey our heroes would have to face. However, before they took off, they thought of the best route to use.

They asked Shifu if there was anything that could be useful to aid them, to which he suggested looking in the scroll room. They then made their way to the scroll room and starting searching.

"Have any of you guys found anything?" Po asked everyone who have been searching for a piece of paper (that being a scroll) for about ten minutes now.

"No" everyone replied in unison.

"It's really hard to find the things that you need in here." Mantis said in annoyance.

"Just keep looking, it has got to be here somewhere." Tigress replied trying to keep everyone motivated.

"Aha, found it" Monkey said to the group.

Everyone rushed towards to where Monkey was and looked at the map. There were red dots leading towards the island from the village, every other path that was displayed were only going in circles.

"Ok, so we now know how to get there but the question is how long will the journey take?" Po said to the others.

"About a week if we keep moving" Tigress replied.

"Alright, what are we waiting for, let's go." Po said in a determined tone.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something." A familiar voice said behind Po and the five.

Everyone turned around to see Shifu slowly making his way to them with a walking stick (still suffering from his injuries).

"Master, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked her master.

"I need to tell you getting to Yuan Chao island will not be as easy as you may think, I tried travelling there 30 years ago, even I couldn't achieve such a journey alone."

Mantis tried to ask what he was talking about.

"So what you're saying is- "

"This will be the most dangerous journey you will put yourselves in. You will all need each other more than you thought you ever would. Because neither of you can do this alone. The people you will be up against are relentless assassins, and show no pity or remorse. Mercy is not an option for them. Oogway told me what was there and I didn't believe him until I saw that place with my own eyes. That place can turn you against each other if you're not careful, there is some kind of dark magic there. It can consume you and drive you to madness, from which some people cannot return from. Promise me you will not fall down that path. Promise me you will look out for each other. And when you think one of you might fall to darkness, prevent each other from turning by any means necessary." Shifu begged his students.

"We promise" Tigress replied. Everyone acknowledged what Shifu said and nodded as a way of telling him they understood.

"Then go" Shifu said to his students, not knowing if he was going to see them again.

As the Dragon warrior and the five made their way outside of the palace and into the village, Po suddenly remembered to do something before he left.

"Guys I need to say goodbye to my dad" Po said to the five.

"Po we need to go" Crane replied

"This may be the last time I will ever see him. Please" He begged his friends.

Tigress sighed and responded "Ok"

"Thank you"

Po then ran to his father's noodle shop where he found him working on a soup recipe he recently created a week ago(by accident).

He went up to him and looked up before saying something

"Dad" Po said in a soft voice.

Mr Ping turned around from the ingredients he was working on to find his son.

"Ah Po you're here" Mr Ping said in exitment

"Yeah hi, I just want to say-"

"Come, come. Tell me what you think of this?"

"Dad, I don't have time"

"Of course you do there is never enough time for the shop"

Mr ping grabbed his son by his hand and dragged him towards his cauldron in a hurry. As if there was an imaginary race in his head.

"Now tell me what you think of this"

Mr Ping grabbed a ladle that was next to him and put it in the soup. He then pointed it towards Po so he could taste it.

Po took the ladle from his dad and slurped it.

"It's ok but-"

"OK!" Mr Ping replied in anger.

"I didn't mean it like that" Po said trying to explain himself.

"I spent days on this. Hoping it would be great for my business! And look even my own son doesn't like it."

"Dad! It's good ok. Can I just say what I want to say!?" Po said angrily.

Mr Ping felt shocked as soon as he heard Po say that.

"Ok Po, I'm listening."

Po took a deep breath and explained why he was there.

"I'm going away for a while"

"For how long" Mr Ping questioned him.

" I don't know"

Mr Ping was distraught over his son's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad.. I'm going to a place, which is very dangerous. So dangerous I could either go insane. Or die."

"Is this because of the attack on the bank that happened?" Mr Ping said.

"Yes"

"Po don't go. I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're the only family I have left" Mr Ping exclaimed.

"I have to. For everyone's well being. Even yours."

Mr Ping hugged his son has tightly as he could. Developing a fear of letting him go.

After the two had embraced their hug for a minute, Po broke and said something that would probably be the last thing he would ever say to the person that had raised him since he was a cub.

"Goodbye"

Po walked out of the noodle shop, not looking back.

He then rendezvous with the five.

"How did it go?" Viper asked him

"Fine." Po said whilst looking towards the ground.

Tigress looked at him with a sad expression as a way of feeling empathy for her comrade.

"Come on let's go" Po walked past the five and walked away from the village. Everyone didn't move during his first ten steps. As they were feeling empathetic towards him.

As soon as that was finished, they followed their friend to their destination.

The journey they took lasted days. As they had to go through the unforgiving mountains that were so steep it was almost impossible to hold on to them. Then through the harsh dessert that was so hot even the bird fainted by heat exhaustion. This at one point led Po to eat cactus juice thinking it would make him hydrated. But it turned out to make him hallucinate like there was no tomorrow.

At one point they were lost. So tigress had to look at the map(which they took with them) to find out where they were.

"Guys, I think we need to go south" Tigress announced to everyone.

Po ran up to her talking a load of rubbish.

"No Tigress! No. Why don't we ask that giant mushroom that's there. He will tell us." Po pointed to where he saw the mushroom.

Tigress looked behind her and didn't see anything. She then looked back at po very confused.

"What?"

"Oh grateful and all powerful mushroom. Show us the way!" He said as he was walking towards nothing.

causing Tigress to start hitting herself against the metal case that protected the map.

"Why, Why Why!" She said as she was bashing herself with the case.

The final obstacle was the snowy mountain that was brutally cold. It was as if someone who was controlling the weather was playing a sick joke on our Heroes.

Po and the five took shelter in a cave after the weather was too dangerous to travel through. Po woke up after having difficulty sleeping. Thinking about all the things that have happened to him six days ago. The reason why they were on this journey.

He got up from the floor then looked at everyone else to make sure he didn't wake then up. He found that Tigress wasn't where she was when he fell asleep. Po then looked around to find her sitting near the entrance of the cave with her legs folded. Looking at the blizzard outside.

Po walked up to her in a friendly manner to find out what was up with her.

"Tigress?"

"Oh hi Po" She said to him as soon as she looked up and notice him standing next to her.

"What's wrong?" Po asked her softly.

"Nothing"

"Oh don't tell me that" Po sat down next to Tigress and mimicked her position.

"Really Po, nothing is wrong" Tigress said to him trying to make him go away.

" Tigress I have known you for about a year and a half now. I sort of know you like a well known book."

"Is that so?" Tigress replied after hearing that.

"Yeah. Well, a book that you read for a bit then you forget about it a few days later. So quite well."

Tigress chuckled at that.

" See, I told you there was knew you, kind of sought of."

"Ok you've got me there" Tigress replied.

"So tell me, what's the matter?" Po asked her begging for a reply from her.

"It's about what I was about to say to you at the bank"

"You mean what you were about to say to me before Monkey interrupted you?"

"Yes"

"Well?" Po said asking her to continue.

Tigress took a deep breath before trying to say it.

However she quickly stopped herself.

"Never mind" She finally said to him.

She then got up and walked towards where she was sleeping.

"Will you please tell me?"

"I said no!" Tigress snapped at him

Po felt distraught and slowly turned his head from Tigress(who was lying down) to the blizzard wondering what was up with her. And worrying if he had done something had had upset her in some way.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that cactus juice!" he said to himself with anger in his voice.

The next day they continued there journey towards Yun-Choa Island. Po and Tigress didn't say a word to eachother. Fearing they might say something that might everything go from flaky to an absolute travesty. However Po kept looking at her(she noticed but didn't acknowledge it).

Mantis went up to Po to see what was going on.

"Hey Po, what's up between you and Ms Stoic" he said jokingly

"Nothing" Po replied.

"Come on. There has to be something between you two. After all you two haven't spoken at all today, in fact you have barely spoken at all since we set off. Tigress has been acting odd around you. You have been more of a shut in than you usually are when you're angry or tired of something, which then again is rare for you to do from what I have seen and also I forgot to mention that fact that-

"Will you just shut up!" Po shouted at Mantis.

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Po.

"Are you ok?" Crane asked took a deep sigh and replied."Yeah, I'm fine."

Tigress looked at him then looked towards the ground.

"Come on let's go. We are almost there."

"Jerk" Mantis said quietly to Po.

A few hours later they had reached the cliffs that was the edge of china. The Island was in front of our heroes, however there was large amount of water that was blocking their path. Plus it was very deep.

Luckily there was a pile of wood that was conveniently placed by the cliff. It was almost as if someone planted it there.

There was enough for them to build a raft that could hold six passengers. So they made themselves a raft that they could use to swiftly cross the ocean that was blocking them. They made it strong enough so it would support the weight of the passengers(especially Po) and the strength the waves might bring them.

It was a long and tiresome challenge to cross the river. But they finally made it to the island. They destroyed the raft so it couldn't leave any traces people came here.

After making it uphill. They got to the front door. Only to find it heavily guarded by wolf bandits(including Ivan Weng and his droogs) plus a ten six and a half foot gorillas that were wearing armour so thick even a strike from the sword of heroes would be like being hit with a worn out pillow.

Po and the five had their jaws wide open.

"What do we do now?" Crane asked everyone

"I don't know. But one thing for certain is we have to get through that door."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.**_


End file.
